


Birthday Breakfast

by themysteriesofshipping



Series: Harry Potter Next Generation One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter Next Generation, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriesofshipping/pseuds/themysteriesofshipping
Summary: Teddy makes Vic breakfast in bed. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Next Generation One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205347
Kudos: 17





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Tran rights are human rights. Just want to make sure that's clear upfront.

Vic woke to the smell of smoke. Teddy must have been cooking. They'd never been very good at cooking but always tried to make Vic breakfast in bed on her birthday. 

Crawling out of bed Vic made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth before sneaking up on her unsuspecting partner. She'd always been light on her feet so Teddy would never hear her coming. 

Walking towards the kitchen, still rubbing on her face lotion, she paused in the doorway to watch Teddy as they tried to salvage whatever was in the pan of the stove. Their hair was long, pulled back into a messy bun, and a dull blue. Vic's favorite color. 

"Scrambled eggs again?" Vic asked, causing Teddy to jump. 

"At least the toast's okay." They knew the eggs were hopeless. "We still have some blackberry jam in the fridge too." 

Vic smiled. "Thank you for the breakfast." She said, wrapping her arms around Teddy's neck and kissing them deeply. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Teddy smiled. "Happy birthday." 

They enjoyed their toast in a comfortable silence. Vic knew that Teddy had planned for them to spend the day in together at home before going to her parents' for a family get together, which Vic was grateful for. As much as she loved her family, being around so many people often felt exhausting. 

"Before I pretend to be shocked by your plan for the day," Vic said. "What's the pronouns for today?" 

Teddy thought for a minute. "I think they/them for today." 

Vic smiled, leaning over to plant a kiss on Teddy's cheek and leaving behind a smear of jam. "Time for a movie?" 

"Yeah," Teddy let out a chuckle as they wiped their cheek. "Time for a movie."

**Author's Note:**

> More to come on Teddy's gender, Vic's mental health/sexuality, and the rest of the cousins.


End file.
